In a computing system, a variable-resistance circuit or device usually needs to be used to store data. Such circuits or devices can be combined to form a storage module for storing data.
In other approaches, a resistive random access memory (RRAM) is used in some variable-resistance circuits to ensure that a resistance of the memory in the circuit does not change after a power failure of the circuit. However, generally these circuits cannot flexibly control a working status of the RRAM.